


Past History

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-12
Updated: 2000-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru knows the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past History

Today is the coronation of Her Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity.

She stands in front of us all, golden and glowing. Would it shock the public to know that Cabinet Minister of External Affairs Osaka Naru holds a very clear mental image of her Queen as a gawky thirteen-year-old with ice cream on her nose? Does she know that I still see a giggling adolescent when I look at her?

Just for an instant, our eyes meet over the heads of the crowd. And in that instant, she looks at me, and solemnly, deliberately, winks.

I think she does know after all.


End file.
